El tiempo despues del anillo
by Benedict Alexander
Summary: El anillo ha sido destruido, pero la tranquilidad no puede durar por siempre, las sombras acechan nuevamente la tierra media, y esta vez, el problema no puede resolverse al destruir un anillo....


Este es mi primer Fan fic, basado en La historia De J. R. R Tolkien, de donde se toman referencias, personajes y locaciones, la trama es completamente mía

Espero les guste, tratare de actualizar seguido

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap 1. Un encuentro poco alentador

Era una tarde soleada, del mas tranquilo verano que había vivido la comarca en los últimos años.

Los campos de trigo brillaban bajo los rayos de sol, las aves volaban tranquilamente sobre las casas abovedadas y algunos hobbits jóvenes jugaban en los alrededores.

Todo parecía en calma pero había un corazón que no estaba tranquilo, era el corazón de Samsagaz Gamyi, perfectamente sabia que ese día amigo Frodo cumplía 50 años, y hacia ya mas de 10 que no tenia noticias de el.

Lentamente la calma de la tarde fue desapareciendo, el viento comenzo a tomar fuerza,

las pocas nubes del cielo se volvieron una masa negra y tenebrosa que cubria toda la comarca se extendía mas allá del borde exterior, Sam había visto una vez ese mismo cielo, hacia muchos años en Mordor la fortaleza de Sauron, pero estaba seguro que su poder había desaparecido con la destrucción del anillo, no podía ser el….

Avanzada la noche comenzó una tormenta como nunca se había visto en la comarca, el agua se filtraba en cada casa y agujero hobbit, no había alguien que durmiera en paz, los rayos estaban demasiado cerca para ser ignorados.

Sam trataba inútilmente de tranquilizar a la más pequeña de sus hijas, mientras su esposa, intentaba cocinar algo para distraerse y entretener al resto de la familia, la luz de las velas, bailaba con cada corriente de aire y la casa se iluminaba de blanco ante el resplandor de los relámpagos.

De pronto todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar que alguien golpeaba la puerta, quien estaría afuera con semejante clima, nadie en su sano juicio, será mejor no abrir dijo Sam, pero los golpes se repitieron, esta vez mas fuertes y junto con ellos se oyo una voz que gritaba – Sam Sagaz, abre la puerta o la derribare con mi hacha – Con un salto Sam llego a la puerta y la abrió en un solo movimiento. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio a dos de sus mas grandes amigos bajo aquella lluvia torrencial y mas grande su preocupación al ver en sus rostros el temor que conoció durante la travesía del anillo único.

Al abrir la puerta, entro una fuerte ráfaga de aire, que hizo vacilar cada una de las velas que iluminaban la pequeña habitación, junto al viento entraron tambien dos criaturas que hacia mucho tiempo no se veian por la comarca, uno de ellos, el que previamente había gritado, llevaba una poderosa hacha colgada al cinturón y una barba tan larga que llegaba a sus rodillas, su estatura era apenas menor que la de Sam y en su pecho relucia una malla de mitrhil cubierta por las ropas de un viajero, el otro era tan alto que tuvo que doblarse para entrar a la casa, de la altura de un humano adulto, pero tan hermoso que parecia brillar por si mismo, en su espalda se observaba un carcaj a medio llenar y un arco largo, con el cual habia atravezado a mas de 100 orcos durante la guerra del anillo, eran Legolas y Gymli miembros de la comunidad del anillo, aquellos que protegieron al portador hasta que el anillo fue llevado a la montaña de fuego, atravesando las minas de Moria y la cima de los vientos, enfrentadno a los guerreros nazgull y a los orcos de la montaña, asi como trols y demas aberraciones bajo el mando de Saruman y Sauron

Por un momento el rostro de Sam se ilumino al ver a sus viejos amigos, pero después se dio cuenta de que una visita tan repentina no podía traer buenas noticias.

Cierra la puerta, vocifero de mala gana el enano antes de tomar el asiento que Sam ocupaba solo un momento antes, trae un poco de comida y buena cerveza que el viaje no ha sido nada bueno dijo dirigiendose a la mujer de Sam que terminaba sus labores en la cocina.

Permitame ayudarle hablo cortésmente el elfo al ver como Saly buscaba un barril de cerveza en la bodega de la casa, mientras tanto Sam estaba congelado frente a la puerta, no sabia si alegrarse por ver a sus amigos o ponerse a llorar, sabia que en ese momento su vida tomaria un nuevo rumbo que nuevamente lo llevaria por caminos peligrosos.

Cuando la comida y la cerveza estuvieron en su lugar los tres amigos se miraron fijamente, y Legolas comenzó a hablar, Sam, sabes que esta no es una visita de placer, como te habrás dado cuenta las cosas últimamente no andan muy bien por toda nuestra tierra, los orcos vuelven a reunirse bajo las montañas, las criaturas del bosque oscuro han comenzado a rondar por fueras de los limites de las ciudades humanas, corren rumores de que una nueva sombra comienza a extenderse y a tomar inclusive mas fuerza que el mismo Sauron,- Algo escuche en Bree pero pensé que solo eran historias para mantener el ambiente de la taberna, nunca creí que hubiese algo así, nunca quise creerlo.

Asi es pequeño, y vamos a investigar que es lo que realmente esta pasando, bramo el enano salpicando de cerveza a su alrededor¿y a que han venido? Preguntó la mujer de Sam enfrentando al enano

Han venido por mi, respondió Sam, han venido a cumplir su promesa,- ¿Promesa¿a que promesa te refieres? pregunto ella muy indignada- Cuando la comunidad del anillo se disolvió, prometimos reunirnos cuando el tiempo lo ameritara y ese momento ha llegado¿o me equivoco? musito dirigiendo la pregunta a sus amigos.

El momento ha llegado, Pepin y Merry van rumbo a Rohan para apoyar en la fortificación de las ciudades, Aragorn dirige los ejércitos del norte intentando detener la propagación de los orcos, nosotros investigaremos el origen de todo esto en el Sur, solo hemos venido para saber que harás tu, nosotros partiremos al amanecer si no llegas entonces comprenderemos tu decisión, quedas liberado de tu promesa, tu familia esta aquí para que la protejas. Diciendo esto Legolas tomo su capa y se dirigió a la puerta seguido de cerca por el enano que dio un último trago a su cerveza, y agradeció a la mujer por el sabor de la misma.

Sam, dejo a su pequeña hija en brazos de su madre y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre su asiento, había sido liberado de su promesa, tenía una familia que proteger y aun así estaba seguro que debía acompañar a sus amigos.

La noche fue larga, la tormenta lentamente termino y la discusión en la casa Gamyi no termino hasta muy entrada la noche, ir en un viaje que posiblemente no tendría retorno o dejar a sus amigos abandonados a su suerte…. que difícil decisión…

La verdad lo anterior estaba pensado para dos capítulos pero ya los termine así que creí mejor hacer un solo capitulo

Este primer cap lo escribi completamente al vuelo, es por eso que resulta un poco vacio pero espero que aun asi les haya gustado y les aseguro que los proximos seran mas completos

Dejen sus reviews y denme su opinión

Gracias a Selegna Malfoy, quien se puede decir es la que me inspiro a realizar este fic. Niña espero te hay gustado, deseo leer tu review

Y por lo otro pss la verdad sorry io se que la regue

Que estén bien

------ Ángel negro que del cielo has caído ------

------tu luz ilumina mi oscuro camino ------

------ tu voz y tu esencia alimentan mi alma ------

------ tu sola presencia me llena de calma ------


End file.
